bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 10/@comment-4999473-20161005223908
These characters should return/appear and these things should happen in this season: RETURN *Kurt, Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Missy Cooper, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, Dimitri, Dr. Gallo, Dave Gibbs, Leslie Winkle, Meemaw, Lalita Gupta, Professor Proton, Mike Rostenkowski, Lucy, Ramona Nowitzki, Kathy O’Brian, Cinnamon, Alice, Sebastian, Louie/Louise, Joyce Kim, Elizabeth Plimpton APPEAR *Leonard's brother Michael, Leonard's sister, Leonard's brother's fiancée or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband, Sheldon's brother George Jr., Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father George Sr. and maternal grandfather Pop-Pop (in a flashback/flashbacks since they died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum"), Amy's father, Bernadette's 5 siblings, her nephews/nieces and siblings-in-law, Penny's sister, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Raj's other sister and 3 brothers, Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife, Leslie's sister (if possible), Leslie's sister's spouse (if possible) HAPPEN *Leslie is re-promoted to main cast, Alex returns and becomes a main character and begins dating Stuart and Leslie and Alex are semi-regulars like Stuart and Claire becomes a main character, making it a total of 12, also counting the main 7 *Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Stuart and if possible, Emily, Alex, Claire and Leslie (whoever is available) meet Leonard’s father *Leonard accompanies Penny, Bernadette and Amy on their next Girls' Night *Beverly makes Penny cry and Penny hugs Leonard tightly who hugs her back and comforts her and Amy and Bernadette call them a wonderful couple and Beverly is angrily reprimanded *Beverly is banned from hanging out alone with Penny, Bernadette and Amy forever *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily’s parents, Claire’s parents, Leslie's parents, Alex's parents and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife mentioned/seen for the first time *More mentions and appearances of both main and recurring characters' families *Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Emily, Claire, Leslie and Alex stand up to Leonard's mother and angrily berate her for her treatment and raising of Leonard, causing Beverly to become frightened of them, but mostly of Bernadette and Emily, due to their darker and scary sides *Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *Mary gets drunk and kisses Leonard, making it even after his mother kisses Sheldon and this is witnessed by the girls *Priya returns to Los Angeles to live there because she gets a job there and wants to start things up again with Leonard and she freaks out when she finds out he's now married to Penny *Amy, Stuart, Emily, Claire and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister and half-brother through her father and a stepbrother and stepsister through her stepmother, Stuart, Emily and Claire can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers & maybe Emily and Claire can be revealed to be half-sisters; Emily and Claire each have one brother and one sister and the Sweeney kids and Claire and her 2 siblings are half-siblings) *The main characters have discussions of their families and family lives *The rest of the gang (Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, and if possible, Emily, Claire, Alex and Leslie) meet Howard's half-brother Josh. *Bernadette and if possible Stuart, Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother *Bernadette and Sheldon's mother form a very close friendship *Emily, Claire and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since all 3 were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") *Howard, Bernadette and Raj, as well as if possible Stuart, Emily, Leslie, Claire and Alex meet Sheldon's grandmother Constance a.k.a. Meemaw *Sheldon's mother is remarried to Leonard's father meaning Leonard and Sheldon are now stepbrothers *Bernadette's mother properly meets the rest of the gang and she becomes their new mother figure, replacing Howard's mother since she died *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother and is berated for not being a good mother to Amy *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV then a fight ensues between the gang, and Sheldon's mother stops the fight and helps reconcile the friends *Leonard and Penny are named Howard and Bernadette's baby's godparents *Penny becomes pregnant sometime after Howard and Bernadette's baby is born, then later Amy becomes pregnant *Penny's parents like Leonard better than they like Sheldon *Howard's father returns and he meets all of his son's friends and they reconcile *Howard and the rest of the gang meet Howard's stepmother (Josh's mother) *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard and they spend their time with Sheldon, Howard and Raj while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls *Sheldon and Bernadette eventually meet Claire *We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports and going to the gym *Better birthday party for Leonard, like Sheldon's, and more birthday celebrations *Dr. Gallo, Sheldon's mother and Bernadette become Leonard's mother's worst enemies *Baby shower for Bernadette *Get-together with Penny and Leonard's families *The whole gang (Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Stuart, Emily, Leslie, Alex and Claire (if possible)) goes on a trip somewhere outside of the United States (e.g. London, Paris, Cairo, Athens, Tokyo, Moscow, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Johannesburg, Rio de Janeiro, Lima, Nova Scotia, somewhere) *All main characters get engaged, then married and have children by the end of the show *Sheldon stops having problems with weeping women and is able to comfort them, especially Amy, when she cries *Sheldon is severely punished by Leonard for ruining paintball with Penny in Season 2 *Dr. Gallo writes a book about relationships, a much better one than Beverly's high-achieving couples book, and writes about Leonard and Penny's relationship as well as Leonard and Howard's Girlfriend Pact which is a brilliant way to try and get a girlfriend which two guys could do and a Boyfriend Pact between two ladies would be a brilliant way to try and get a boyfriend and this greatly exceeds Beverly's book, and makes Leonard and Penny's relationship and Howard and Raj's Girlfriend Pact become both acclaimed and world-renowned. *Sheldon stops having problems with weeping women and is able to comfort Amy when she cries *Leonard embarrasses his mother in public in retaliation for what she did at the science fair, with help from Dr. Gallo, Mary, Penny, Bernadette and Amy and later at his birthday party gets a ribbon as a birthday present from Penny's family in retaliation for Beverly's act *Leslie and Beverly clash *Never-ending war between Beverly and Mary and an unbelievable wild argument between the two *Sheldon's mother visits and spends time with Penny, Bernadette and Amy in Apartment 4B (Like in "The Line Substitution Solution" (S9E23)) and Amy and Bernadette enjoy this experience better than they did with Beverly (in the same mentioned episode) *From this season, when family members visit, all main characters should be present (not a single one left out) *Leonard tells Bernadette's father to shut up *A Harry Potter party happens *Raj eventually decides if he wants to be with either Emily or Claire and this happens: Emily reveals herself as openly lesbian and so does and they start a relationship and Raj begins a relationship with Claire *Friendly moments of a new friendly relationship between Sheldon and Leslie *Sheldon and Amy have sex again and start having it more often *Dr. Gallo becomes a family friend and a very close friend to Leonard and Penny *Episodes with flashbacks with children playing the main characters in their childhood *If Penny is to get a new job, maybe she can do bartending and screenwriting with Claire since they are equivalents due to Claire's jobs since Penny is a former waitress and has tried to be an actress and even wrote a screenplay (Mentioned in the 'Pilot'). But it'd be a better idea if she also continues to be a pharmaceutical sales rep because there she makes a huge amount of money, and she can do all three jobs at different times. Or she can just continue doing pharmaceutical sales and also start doing screenwriting with Claire randomly. *Leonard and Penny finally live alone together, first in 4B and then they move into a big house near Howard and Bernadette's house with a big garden and a big garage with two or three garage doors. *Leonard has a more close, warm and loving relationship with Bernadette and starts a close brother-sister relationship with Amy and Leonard bonds with them and we see much more loving moments between Leonard and Bernadette and much less bad moments between them *Leonard and Amy become closer friends and form a strong bond because she has much more in common with him than with Howard and Raj: **They both have Ph.D.'s **They both wear glasses **They both have very disappointing mothers **They both had difficult childhoods caused by their very disappointing mothers **They have both been hugged by Sheldon **They are very devoted to their significant others **They have connections with Harvard University After Beverly agrees with Alfred that the best thing that came out of their relationship was Leonard, what will be next? Will she now be good or will she continue to be an idiot, Buzz-Lightyear-deluded old cow? IF SHE IS TO CONTINUE BEING A COW, THESE THINGS SHOULD HAPPEN: *Beverly makes Penny cry and Penny hugs Leonard tightly who hugs her back and comforts her and Amy and Bernadette call them a wonderful couple and Beverly is angrily reprimanded *Beverly is banned from hanging out alone with Penny, Bernadette and Amy forever *Beverly only interviews Amy, Sheldon, Bernadette and Howard but refuses to interview Leonard and Penny and in retaliation, Dr. Gallo interviews them and a new couple: Alfred and Mary and releases a book about relationships with these two relationships in the book, explaining that some couples with two very different people can also go very strong and last eternally and it becomes world-renowned and acclaimed and much more popular than Beverly's high-achieving couples book and also Leonard, Penny, Alfred and Mary write a book of their own entitled 'Life With Beverly' which talks about Beverly in their lives and how the 4 have gone through with her and then Leonard, Penny, Alfred, Mary and Dr. Gallo are invited on a morning TV talk show where they are interviewed about the books with the two couples saying they feel so strong in their relationships, despite differences and the second one where Leonard and Alfred talk about their lives with Beverly in them in both past and present and what she did to them in both times and how Penny and Mary feel around her and Penny also reveals that she and Leonard are interviewing because of what Beverly did to them about interview refusal and also they talk about the fact that the one known thing that Lenny have in common is the fact that when they were growing up, they had issues with the opposite gender parent and they also talk about the Howardette (2nd place) and Shamy relationships (3rd place) and about Raj's selective mutism and his love life too and how their relationship exceeds these three relationships (which is true): HOWARDETTE Bernadette upsets Howard by denying having kids and Howard upsets Bernadette by treating her more like a mother than a wife and the two are sometimes having big money issues. Neither of these three happen with Leonard and Penny SHAMY Sheldon is acting crazy and not wanting to do things with Amy or doing things to her that Leonard and Penny have done or barely done: - Lip kissing (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Sleeping together (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Treating each other respectfully and like lovers, not like dogs (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Acting mature and supportive (mostly Leonard) - Hugging (Leonard and Penny do this a lot) - Not skipping events to do other things (Leonard did this once, but never did it again) - Being scared of sex (Never happened) RAJ -Broke up with Emily right before Valentine's Day to chase another girl -Selective mutism Beverly, Sheldon, Amy, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and whoever else watch the whole show and by the end, the Shamy and Howardette couples and also Raj and whoever else are completely disgusted and angry with Beverly for refusing to interview Leonard and Penny and for being the cause of them revealing their relationships on TV, after the interview with the 2 couples, Beverly is shunned worldwide for being a terrible wife, mother, mother-in-law and person after all of Alfred, Leonard, Penny and Mary's stories are heard and Beverly is not much of a world-renowned and acclaimed psychiatrist anymore and perhaps Beverly could become a mortal enemy to all of the gang for what she did. Later reporters come and interrogate the gang about being terrible and they all feel so remorseful after, but not before Leonard, Penny, Alfred, Mary and Dr. Gallo talk to them about their TV interview and Beverly. EPISODE IDEAS (CONTINUED) *Leonard stops experimental physics full time and starts doing it part time and starts doing theoretical physics and also teaching history and literature and other branches of science (like chemistry) either at the university, another university, a middle school or a high school. *Leonard and Penny are humiliated by Beverly and Sheldon and in retaliation, they decide to buy a house (which they have been wanting to do), they don't tell anyone, they finally get it and everyone is shocked while Sheldon is really upset and gets really mad at Beverly for dragging him into the humiliation act and Beverly is repeatedly shunned for being a bad mother.